


Kip

by Birdgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Totally Not Cuddling, nope - Freeform, not cuddling at all..., ok yeah they're totally cuddling.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't like to sleep, so he doesn't very often. In fact, John doesn't know if he's ever seen him really asleep. A small drabble dedicated to the small bit of normal life Sherlock and John get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kip

John likes to sit on the couch every Saturday evening with a good cuppa and watch telly until the wee hours of the night. Most people would be out doing things, like going to pubs, or going to dinner, or being brutally murdered doing the previous. Which is part of the reason why he likes this relaxing time, because he knows he'll be chasing after some serial killer the next day.

For now, however, he kicks off his wet shoes and hangs up his coat, taking a straight route to his bedroom and changing into his normal jeans and cardigan. Before he even gets downstairs he knows that Sherlock will be sitting on his chair, or on John's laptop, just like he always is when John has his relaxing night.

Except this time he's not. Sherlock is sitting on the couch, the right way, with his spine to the back of the couch and his feet tucked up under him, a thin blanket stretching over his legs and lower torso, looking for all the world to be a man ready to hunker down and watch telly with his flat mate. It was a surprising sight, if not a welcome one, making John wonder if tonight wasn't going to be quite normal. Then again, when was it ever around Sherlock Holmes?

It isn't long before he's joined the consulting detective, sipping his hot tea and flipping channels with the remote. And it doesn't take much longer for them to agree on a programme they can both be content with- one that is at least mildly interesting for Sherlock but not too Dreary-Documentary for John.

They watch in silence, slowly growing closer into a relaxed position that could be mistaken for cuddling- but, John remarked, of course they weren't cuddling- it's not as if they were a couple, right? Not that that mattered, as they sat here, alone, in their flat, while Mrs. Hudson went out with her friends from the knitting club. And so John didn't really mind when he felt Sherlock slump over onto his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing softly, having fallen asleep.

It really shouldn't have surprised him- telly wasn't exactly Sherlock's forte- except for the fact that he didn't think he'd ever seen Sherlock sleep before. He looks over, studying the relaxed man using him for a pillow. It was almost the same as his thinking face- the one that he used when laying horizontal on the couch and evaluating clues that would lead him to some miraculous discovery. Except his brows weren't knitted, not furrowed, and his mouth was slightly open, just enough to tell that he really was sound asleep.

The programme ended not long after, and John lazily switched off the telly, suddenly very tired and very much warm and comfortable, snuggled up close to Sherlock. He lay down on the couch, hugging the curly-haired man close to him, for just a minute not even caring how they looked, just happy to have the warmth of his flat mate, his best friend, the most important person in his life. Just content to lay there and drift off until the sun came up the following morning.

And that is exactly what happened.


End file.
